Final Crisis Issue 5
Synopsis "Into Oblivion" On Oa, Hal Jordan is facing trial for the murder of Orion. Under the bylaws of the Green Lantern Corps, the testimony of Alpha Lantern Kraken is enough to convict him - but Honor Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner arrive, with the news that a disaster has struck Earth. They accuse Kraken of possession. She tries to talk her way out, but almost immediately resorts to force, mangling one of the Guardians and making straight for the Central Power Battery. The Guardians respond by initiating the Krona Protocol, which moves the Central Power Battery to a pocket dimension. With Kraken depowered, she is vulnerable to a physical assault by Hal Jordan. However, the scope of the greater crisis becomes apparent: the impact of Darkseid's fall has smashed spacetime around Earth, and the subsequent "Doomsday Singularity" is generating fractures across all sectors of the universe. Hal Jordan is cleared on all charges, and with a team of volunteers, he is given 24 hours to save the universe. In the Checkmate facility, Renee Montoya is being interviewed by Taleb Beni Khalid and Amanda Waller. They discuss a wide range of subjects, including the German Supergirl and what she means to M-Theory, as well as the future of global law enforcement and of the OMAC design. At the Castle, Checkmate and the Resistance are seeing off an attack by Justifier forces, while within their walls, the Super Young Team is still reacting to the shooting of Mister Miracle. However, as an escape artist, Mister Miracle was wearing an impact-proof vest. He tells them about the fall of Darkseid and its subsequent effect on reality. He also tells them about the Metron Pattern, and that it can protect people from the Anti-Life Equation. In the Command-D Bunker, as the New Female Furies prepare to ride out, Darkseid's court are begging their master for their lives. Kalibak is also riding out - his new tigerlike body is complete, along with the Tiger-Clan, his unthinking soldiers. they prepare for the coming of the forces of good, in the form of a group of heroes. One of the heroes, Iman, is brought down by a lucky shot, but saved by Frankenstein. Mary Marvel is about to attack Supergirl, but is intercepted by Black Adam. He tries to kill her, and Shazam tells him to stop, but Adam says it's not Mary—he sees "a leering old man" squatting in her brain. She proceeds to attack the other members of the Marvel Family, Shazam and Tawky Tawny. In a cell of the new regime, Nix Uotan has been placed with a mysterious hairy anthropoid and a wheelchair-bound man who keeps fiddling with a Rubik's cube. The anthropoid mentions that no man alive has ever completed a maximally-scrambled Rubik's Cube in less that 18 moves. He tries to make Nix Uotan remember his Monitor heritage, but Nix just despairs that they are going to all die. Showing Nix his drawings, the anthropoid tries to get him to think, but Nix, in tears, despairs that his drawings are not real. As he goes on, Nix's eyes finally fall on a picture of a woman he had seen in his dreams, and he remembers her name - Weeja Dell. Seconds later, the guards return to deal with the prisoners, but find only the cripple, who just completed his Rubik's Cube in 17 moves...causing it to "ping". Light floods the chamber... Libra is leading the Secret Society of Super-Villains at a public execution; some savant with access to their computers has been breaking codes for the Resistance, and Libra has condemned Calculator. Luthor is silent on the matter, but has been picked to lead the rearguard action against the heroes at Blüdhaven. He assumes it's an honor, but he doesn't look very pleased. As events come together, Justifiers have found the US President's bunker, Green Lantern forces brave the Doomsday Singularity to get to Earth, and Supergirl fights Mary Marvel over Blüdhaven as the servants of Darkseid die. A hole in the sky opens over the hanging, and as Libra tells the Society of the "night of anguish that lasts forever", Darkseid gains the fullness of his power. Taking control of just under half the Earth's population, it seems he is unstoppable... but back in the cell, the Fifth World has truly dawned, and Nix Uotan is one of the first to be called—a Monitor once again. Appearances "Into Oblivion" Individuals Main Characters: *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Renee Montoya *Mister Miracle *Frankenstein *Nix Uotan Supporting Characters: *Super Young Team **Most Excellent Super Bat **Big Atomic Lantern Boy **Crazy Shy Lolita Canary **Shiny Happy Aquazon **Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash *Sonny Sumo *Green Lantern Corps **Malet Dasim **Honor Lantern Guy Gardner **Honor Lantern Kyle Rayner **Salakk **Guardians of the Universe **Alpha Lantern Varix *Checkmate **Mister Terrific (White King of Checkmate) **Amanda Waller **Taleb Beni Khalid **Oracle *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Hawkman *Supergirl *Hawkgirl *The Marvel Family **Black Adam **Captain Marvel **Tawky Tawny Villains: *Darkseid (Behind the scenes) *New Gods **Reverend Godfrey (Apparent Death) **Simyan (Apparent Death) **Mokkari (Apparent Death) **Kalibak **Granny Goodness ***Alpha Lantern Kraken (serving as a host) **DeSaad ***Mary Marvel (serving as a host) *Female Furies **"Wunda" **Batwoman **Catwoman **"Gigantrix" *Justifiers **Donna Troy **Man-Bat **Typhoon *Secret Society of Super Villains **Libra **Lex Luthor **Doctor Sivana **Calculator Other Characters: *Green Lantern Corps **Alpha Lantern Boodikka **Alpha Lantern Chaselon **Alpha Lantern Green Man **Isamot Kol **Tomar-Tu *Tempest *Black Condor *Blue Beetle *Starman *Stargirl *Cyclone *Bulleteer *Argent *Metal Men **Mercury **Gold **Iron **Lead **Mercury *Hourman *Liberty Belle *STRIPE *Blue Devil *Red Arrow *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Mister America *Vixen *Bronze Tiger *Iman *GI Robot *Father Time *The President of the United States *Metron *The Mystery Anthropoid Locations *Oa *Earth **Switzerland ***The Castle **United States ***Blüdhaven ****The Command-D Bunker ***the Cell Items *Anti-Life Equation *Central Power Battery of Oa *Green Lantern Ring *Mother Box *T-Spheres 5